


Dream Date

by modelmagic



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Date, carol is pretty chill, dj suki is a disaster, theyre sleepy gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: DJ Suki goes on her first date with Carol. Will her nerves turn this night into a disaster?
Relationships: DJ Suki/Carol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this ship and didn't think i'd come up with enough material for a fic but here we are. carol only has one line and a few seconds of screentime but we love her

A generic troll-shaped clock, whose large eyes and ponytail shifted with every tick and each tock, was hanging up on an indigo wall.

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

DJ Suki’s eyes were glued to every swaying motion, although her thoughts couldn’t be farther away from anything that was in front of her.

_Tick-tock._

_Eyes move, hair moves._

Tonight. Date. With someone new.

_Left, right._

_Left, right._

Her muscles tensed up, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

Tonight.

_Eyes, hair._

_Swish, swish._

Her heartbeat, in sync with the endless passing of time.

_Left, right._

_Tick-tock._

Date.

_Eyes, hair_

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-tock._

_Tick-_

Carol.

“ _Dude!_ “ Suki cried out to herself, vigorously shaking her head to escape her trance.

After a loud sigh, she walked over and took a seat in front of the vanity in her room.

A vanity is something you use when you need to get ready, or so she’d been told. However, not using, or even owning any makeup, left Suki using hers in the most literal way possible— as a spot to contemplate shortly before leaving her pod.

Hardly got any sleep last night (which was saying a lot), and barely ate anything today— just ate two sandwiches. Only two!

She rested an elbow on the table, using it to prop up her head.

Staring at her reflection, she scolded it for what she had done yesterday: _have enough courage to walk up to a troll... and ask her out._

Because now her current self was supposed to deal with the stress of going on a date! Did she _want_ to go on a date?! ...Yes... But that was besides the point. Dates made her nervous, the same way she assumed they made everyone feel nervous. Save for Smidge, she was kind of a casanova like that.

Did Suki _want_ to go on a date with this specific troll?! ...The answer was also yes. She _did_ ask this troll, specifically, after all.

Carol.

Barb’s... friend? Assistant? Former minion? Carol.

Carol with the can of Cheez Whiz.

Suki... didn’t know Carol all that well. They had seen each other at parties and had mutual friends— more specifically, Poppy and Barb, who would sometimes get so wrapped up in talking to each other that they’d leave Suki and Carol with no choice but to exchange small talk with one another. The absolute smallest of small talk. Carol was a lady of few words, it seemed. Or at the very least, way less words and energy than Barb.

But Suki wanted to get to know Carol better. She didn’t know what it was, but there was just something about Carol that stood out to her. Something about her tired eyes, buck teeth, and lazy smile that attracted Suki so much. So much so, that noticing Carol just standing there at a gathering, absentmindedly poking a balloon, was enough for Suki to stutter out the question.

She wasn’t aware at the time that said attraction was _so_ strong that the fact that they were actually going on a date right now was making her feel butterflies, and glowbugs, and even caterbuses in her stomach out of sheer anxiety. Was that you called a lot of caterbus... es? ‘Caterbuses’? It didn’t sound right. Just ‘caterbus’ sounded way better.

Her other hand’s index finger lightly grazed the surface of the table. She attempted to tap her fingers to a beat, but her brain was all out of whack.

...

Right! The date.

She hadn’t gone on a date in so long, not that it happened that often to begin with. Was she okay with just wearing the same outfit as always or did she need to freshen up? What about her hair, should she at least do something different with it? Was it too late to dye her tips black? Carol would like that... Would Carol like that? What did Carol like, besides cheese? Suki barely knew her! Why was she doing this-

_Boom-boom-tss. Boom-boom-tss._

The beat of her most recent track began playing from her beloved Wooferbug, and Suki’s eyes widened in terror.

It was time.

A quick jog over to pet her Wooferbug to turn off the alarm, she took in front of her pod’s entrance. It was as though there was a force holding her arms and feet down, preventing her from both opening the door and walking any further. Though, that was kind of a good thing, because if she could keep walking without being able to open the door, she would hit the wall. And if she could open the door but not walk, then she would get cold and mis-

_Boom-boom-tss. Boom-boom-tss._

The backup alarm went off (Poppy taught her to do so), so it was definitely time to go. She stepped out of her pod into the night.

//

The night breeze only reminded Suki of the fact that she should’ve maybe worn a jacket. Or at least considered at a crop top wasn’t exactly perfect for all temperatures. She also found herself yawning every few steps, maybe out of hunger? She wasn’t all that hungry, but good thing that she and Carol were meeting up someplace with food.

The Critter Café. A cozy, outdoors-y restaurant almost entirely made out of rare plants that attract all sorts of critters, hence the same. Just feel lucky if you don’t actually find a critter in your food. It was more of a hang out spot rather than fine dining in the first place, but still.

Suki reached her destination— or what she thought was her destination, she never had the best eyesight— a small, round table with one empty seat, the other seat was occupied by a snoring troll resting their head on the table. The idea of walking towards the wrong table was making her feel all sorts of hypothetical embarrassment. The DJ inspected the troll intensely, really taking note of every possible detail, as she walked closer.

...Blue skin, ...blue hair. Overall, seemed pretty Carol-shaped.

She was mostly sure it was Carol.

Suki now stood right beside the table, the presumed-Carol continued to snooze. Leaning in to closer examine the blue troll’s head, the pop troll knew for certain that this was her date. So, that was a step in the right direction.

...Or was it? Oh geez, was Suki late for their date? If so, this was, like, ten steps in the _wrong_ direction. Poppy had helped her with time management in the past, did she forget it already?

Suki gulped. She didn’t want to wake Carol up. Well, she kind of did and kind of needed to; they _were_ supposed to be on a date by now, after all. But what if Carol was cranky if woken up abruptly? She seemed mostly chill, but what if that was the one thing that set her off? Suki remembered back when she used to nap a lot, how she’d be sorta annoyed by music blasting her out of her sweet dreams, but then she-

Tilting her head up, Carol’s eyes opened groggily with a low rumble escaping from the back of her throat, now face-to-face with Suki.

...

Carol lazily smiled and Suki jumped back with a startled ‘ _WOAH’_ , which momentarily got the attention of the handful of trolls who were sitting on tables nearby.

“You good?” Carol didn’t project much worry in her voice, but Suki could definitely notice the slightest concern in her face. The blue troll’s eyes opening up, even if it was slightly, meant serious business.

“...Yeah. Yep.” An embarrassed Suki immediately took a seat, resting her arms on the table and holding her hands together. “So, uh...” Avoiding eye contact and clearing her throat, her stiff posture made it all the more awkward. “Hey.”

“Hey,” was all that Carol said.

“ _YOU SNORE CUTE!_ ” Suki blurted out before rapidly covering her own mouth with her hands. Ugh, why didn’t she practice any date dialogue beforehand? Or plan out... literally anything. It’s like she was overthinking and underthinking at the same time. “S-Sorry! I meant, uh-“

“Huh.” Carol’s indifferent expression remained and she simply blinked. “That’s sweet. Thanks.”

Before Suki could reply, their waitress showed up to take their orders, and Suki had honestly forgotten that this was a café. After writing their orders down— (although her nerves were preventing her from being hungry) a peanut butter sandwich for Suki, and nothing but a cup of soda for Carol— the waitress walked away and it was just the two of them again. Whatever slight feeling of ease that the pop troll felt had evaporated. Did Carol not eat here? She should’ve asked Carol where to go instead! Carol didn’t seem mad or anything, but she also didn’t seem too happy or anything! 

The butterflies, glowbugs, and caterbuses in Suki’s stomach came back in full force and she still disliked the plural ‘caterbuses’.

She breathed in, held it, and exhaled through her mouth slowly. (Poppy also taught her to do that in moments like these.)

“So... Carol...” Suki started, but had no idea where to take it from there. Rather than speaking, Carol slightly nodded, which only served to make Suki even more worried over having to carry a conversation. She was never the best with words. “...How are things?”

“...Uh,” Carol reached into her hair and pulled out an object. “Napped most of the day. Got a new can of Cheez Whiz. So, nice, I guess.” After spraying some for herself, she spoke with a mouthful: “ ‘Ow abot yu?”

With any other troll, that would’ve been kinda gross in Suki’s eyes. She might’ve even outright said _‘that’s kinda gross, man’_ , but there was something about Carol...

“Nothin’ much either, to be honest. I mean-!” In a panic, Suki nervously tapped her fingers on the table. “N-Not that what _you_ said wasn’t much! I love sleeping, too! Unless that’s what you were going for... But if not, then it’s just not much for, uh- N-Nevermind! Sorry! My day! _Me_!” Speak full sentences, Suki. Don’t just spit out words. Breathe in, ...breathe out. “I... worked on a new song for a bit... Not much, but I think it’s comin’ out kinda cool. I’ve been vibin’ with songs that the techno trolls have been playing at parties and jam sessions lately. They have this beat that’s, like,” she proceeded to beatbox. “And sounds so _cool_! And I even got to talk to King Trollex, and he told me that he might do a guest verse on my new song if I finish it before he has some royal meeting, and I’m _so_ -“

Suki had no idea when she had been so lost in her thoughts that she wasn’t even looking at Carol anymore. And when she did look at rock troll, what she saw almost caught her off-guard.

Carol— same sleepy-eyed expression as always, but a softer edge to her expression and an almost goofy-looking curled smile as she rested her head in her hands.

With a slight red tint to her cheeks (well, more red than usual), Suki shut her mouth. “Oh, sorry. Am I talking too much?”

“Mm.” Carol’s somewhat loving expression remained and she looked as though she was ready to spray more cheese in her mouth. “No, it’s fine. I’m just a really good listener and you seem, like, into this. So, go on about Trollex being on your song.”

The verbal acknowledgement of being listened to made Suki’s heart flutter.

And so, she continued.

Actually, she didn’t, not really. Their food was swiftly placed on the table, and Suki’s stomach growled at the sight of her delicious peanut butter sandwich even when she could’ve sworn she wasn’t hungry a moment ago. Meanwhile, Carol seemed content with her three-ice-cubed cup of soda with a side of Cheez Whiz. Which she placed... On the soda.

Carol took notice of Suki’s staring. “What?”

Suki’s cheeks were full, she still spoke: “No, is jus’,” she swallowed. “That reminds me, I like putting frosting on hot dogs! Sometimes with sprinkles, too!” Her little grin quickly changed to a frown with drooped ears. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Ooh!” Carol exclaimed, a smile on her face and her eyes opening up almost entirely. Suki took note of just how red-tinted they were and had a few questions in mind. “Dude, that sounds awesome?! I wanna try that now!”

“Well, we should do that next time, then!”

“Next time?” Carol raised an eyebrow.

“I-I-“

Carol snickered, making fingerguns at her, and nodded. “Next time.” Suki’s heart was truly racing.

And then everything was a blur.

The DJ sat upright and forcefully blinked, which helped adjust her eyesight.

...

Weird.

“Okay, so.” With a bashful look on her face, Suki scratched the back of her head. “Now I def talked a lot. So, uh, you talk now. I mean, if you wanna, I guess. Like, I can’t force you to talk- o-or do anything, for that matter! I just shouldn’t keep talking- I’m... talking a lot again, aren’t I?”

Suki’s moment of ‘talking too much’ realization came from Carol’s growing smile. Carol’s giggle was as soft as a pillow. “You’re cute.”

Suki’s giggle was not like that at all, especially not with the snort that accompanied it. Holding her incredibly warm face in her hands, Suki’s eyes glistened as she stared at the other troll. “C’mon, lemme know more about you. Like, are you Barb’s assistant or... what?”

“Good question.” Carol leaned back on her seat, her crossed legs finding a spot on top of the table. Suki gulped at the sight of her fishnets. The blue troll took a big gulp of her cheesy soda drink. “At first I was, like, I dunno... a guard? Sometimes held trolls in place while she talked. And I sometimes still did that, but other than that I’m, like, a diary.”

Suki tilted her head in confusion. “What’cha mean by that?”

“Mm, she talks _at_ me and not _with_ me a lot of the time. Just letting it all out. But that’s just how we roll.”

“Huh. Isn’t that kinda tiring?”

“It’s the best.” As Carol spoke, Suki’s eyesight began to blur again. “I sit there-... Around-... Then she-...” Carol’s words began to escape her as well. “...Get used to-... Barb is like-...” And she began to lose balance.

Suki strongly shook her head, snapping out of it. What was happening...?

Carol noticed her frightened expression, but Suki spoke before she could get a word in. “Sorry, my... headphones played some noises, uh, what was the last thing you said, again?” Her question ended with a big, nervous grin.

“...Yeah, I said _‘there she goes again with the chainsaw’_ , you just get used to it.” Shrugging, Carol sipped more from her cup, licking any cheese off of her lips. In any other day, seeing that would’ve made a sound escape Suki’s throat, but right now she was too lost in her thoughts.

Which was when the blurry vision and slight dizziness returned once again.

Oh no.

_She was falling asleep_.

Nonononono, she could not be hit with her chronic sleepiness right now... She didn’t want Carol to think that she was boring, far from it! Suki needed a way to wake up, be active, not sit around... But that was _tiringgg..._

“Suki-“

“Haha, yep! That’s Barb. Uhm, you wanna go for a walk? I mean, if you wanna... I mean.”

“You wanna go for a walk?” Carol said, with all the enthusiasm of someone who would never walk again if it were possible.

“...Just wanna stretch my legs...” Suki said, stretching her legs.

“...Fine, I guess.”

And so, they walked.

And walked.

They walked oh so silently that it wasn’t until a few minutes in that they both realized that they had no idea where they were even going. The lack of noise and returning to her train of thoughts once again made Suki’s increasingly sleepy state make a comeback.

“Hey, where are-“ Carol started, but didn’t finish when she ran faster than she ever had in her entire life to get a hold of Suki, who just barely fell over. It was a good thing that Carol had strong arms from guard work.

The feeling of said strong arms holding her tightly made Suki come back to her senses and she knew that she would likely stay there, if the anxiety building up inside of her meant anything.

“Okay, what’s up?” Carol said, helping her date get back on her feet, still holding both of her hands afterwards.

To say that Suki’s face was flushed from ear to ear would be an understatement. “Sorry. Um, you know... how I said I like sleeping?” Carol nodded in response. “I mean, I _do_ like it, but also I just can’t... help it? I could be dancing, or jammin’ out, or just walking and _BOOM_ out cold.” Looking down at their interwoven hands, the DJ lightly moved her thumb in circles against one of Carol’s fingers. “It used to happen all the time. Not as much now. Honestly, I almost kinda even forgot it happened in the first place, my brain’s kinda... yeah. ‘Course it had to come back this badly tonight, huh?”

“Dude.” Carol brought a hand to Suki’s chin, tilting her head back up and making their eyes meet. “I get it.”

“You... _do_?”

“Totes. You see this?” Again, Carol reached for a can of Cheez Whiz from her dark blue hair. “These guys keep me from being hundo-percent zoned out. Gives you a rush.”

“Ohh.” Suki expressed in awe. “Really helps _that_ much?!”

A mischievous look appeared on Carol’s face as she shook the can with glee. “You wanna try?”

After some quick nodding, Suki held her hands out, but realized what was going on when Carol snickered at her. A small ‘oh’ escaped her lips, and she found herself opening her mouth for Carol to spray the Cheez Whiz on her tongue.

Clearly frozen from what just happened and possibly due to the cold breeze, Carol manually closed Suki’s mouth herself. Putting herself together, Suki couldn’t hold back a giggle over this, which then evolved into the two sharing a laugh.

“It _does_ work!” Suki said in between their laughter.

“I’ll hook you up with one next time.” Twirling the can in her hand, Carol returned it back to its place, somewhere in her hair.

_Next time_. Suki smiled at the thought.

“It is pretty late now, though.” Carol started. “So, maybe you _should_ hit the hay, if you feel like it.”

“Right...” Suki’s lips curled downwards. ”Yeah, but uh...” She had an idea. Was it a good idea? Who knew, but first, she needed to build up the confidence to say it. Carol waited patiently for whatever it could be. “Y-You wanna... sleep over at my pod? J-Just for sleeping, obvi! Since you get tired, too, like you said. And I dunno if you live here now, or still far away, and my pod’s just a few blocks away- Or maybe I’m bein’ too forward. So, if you don’t wanna-“

“Sure.”

Suki blinked at Carol’s buck-toothed, lazy-eyed grin.

The rock troll continued. “One thing, though. Eat some more Cheez Whiz so that you don’t pass out on the way there,” she teased.

With Carol’s permission, Suki reached into her blue hair for the can, which was the most intimate she had ever felt with another troll.

//

Suki’s bed had two trolls resting on it, only one of which was sleeping.

Carol.

Of course, Suki found it hard to fall sleep now, but she didn’t mind it all that much.

Because Carol was there, and she liked Carol.


End file.
